Darkness Is Your Only Friend
by GuiltyHeart
Summary: Jack doesn't know what to do now. He wanted it so bad. To be able to be...believed in. Now he has no other choice but to use the darkness as his last resort. Jack Frost x Pitch Black -Fluff-
1. Thanks For Nothing

**Note: I wrote this story a long time ago, but deleted it because I'm stupid LOL. SO I'm trying to re-write it, hopefully I remember what my intensions were with this fic. This is indeed a Pitch Black x Jack Frost fanfic, but VERY light. Don't like it? Don't read I'm not that great of a writer, so don't expect too much. Aaaaanddd yeah...also I don't own either of the movies, all rights go to DreamWorks for their amazing and gorgeous characters~.**

I was pissed. So fucking, pissed. I cursed continuously under my breath as I walked further on into the thick woods. My head throbbed with pain from just thinking about the matter. I blew a bit of frost upward to move my bangs, which were annoying me terribly. Everything was annoying me, actually. Everywhere I looked I glared at with disgust, as if I had the power to make it disappear in just a glance. As my toes seeped into the snow beneath them, I kicked it in different directions, only to see it fall back down like the first time. I growled as the sun hit my face, causing me to swelter a bit over my brow. It was hot. Way too hot. I would surely change that later on. Seeing a snow bank in the corner of my eye, I sighed in relief as I headed over towards it. I let my head drop into it, only to be welcomed with unbearable pain.

"AHH, GOD DAMNIT!" I pressed my palms against my forehead, rubbing in circles, begging for the pain to go. I blinked over the stars that appeared over my eyes and noticed a boulder had been sheltering under the snow. The pain was washed away as anger took its place.

Why am I so upset? Well, that could easily be answered in one word.

Guardians.

Specifically, the Guardian of hope.

**-Few hours before-**

North had called everyone to the Pole that day, including me surprisingly, which had me nervous beyond my grasp. The Guardians usually always have meetings with each other, talking about children and how each of their jobs was holding up. I for one didn't take an interest in it. They were all about hard work and deadlines, while I was a more snowball and fun time type of person. But for me to be called out of the blue like this, I felt something important was going down. I stood outside the large wooden doors that stood between me and the wonders that I so desperately always to know about. My eyes rolled over to a big fur ball named Phil, who had been eyeing me attentively for a while now.

"Awabu wa?" He asked in his strange dialect. I answered back as if I understood what the yeti had asked.

"Long time no see bud. I'm just here to see North, I was called by him." I threw up my hands, acting as if I was innocent.

Hah, Jack Frost? Innocent? I wouldn't be surprised if they had someone keeping an eye on me behind my back. I didn't intentionally realize that I was causing trouble for people, I was just having fun. Alone for three hundred years, I need something to preoccupy myself. I couldn't exactly "hang out" with the Guardians either, they were all too busy protecting the children of the world. Or something like that. So I would wonder around, causing a few slip ups here and there, and took advantage of my powers.

I walked inside. My jaw dropped further with every step I took. A massive globe with twinkling lights took up the center of the room. I watched as a toy plane made continuous circles around it, and other mechanical machines that hovered everywhere. I looked around to see numerous amount of yeti's building different items. Where were the elves? Didn't they make the toys?

Before I could explore the wonderland, I shook in surprise as a hand the size of my face planted itself onto my shoulder. I whirled around to see the jolly red man himself.

"Jack! I see you've made it!" He beamed at me with a large smile. It's been a while since I've heard his Russian accent. It kind of calmed me.

"Yeah..." I answered sheepishly. The man was about two times my size, so I felt a little intimidated by him. "So, why did you call me here?"

His smile began to curve downwards, creating a grim appearance. "Come, we have much to talk about."

I followed behind him, leading me to another room with the rest of the Guardians. Tooth was flying about as usual, her words spilling out of her mouth one after the other to her other fairies. Sandman was sitting in a chair right next to the door. He noticed me and began creating pictures above his head, way too fast for me to understand.

"Nice to see you too, Sandy." I laughed a bit, a smile creeping over my face after seeing everyone again. The kangaroo was in his usual state. Glaring down at me while a boomerang twirled in his hand. So full of himself.

I don't really hate the Guardians. After all, they're the only ones who can see me. But I was usually on my own. Staying out of their way, doing whatever I could to keep myself from dying of boredom. I envied them in a way. Even if they were alone, they would have children who would be able to see them. Someone they could talk to and have fun with. While on the other hand, I had no one. No one who I could joke around with, tease, or even play a stupid game like hide and seek.

"Now that we are all here" the tone in the bigger man's voice matched his serious features. "Pitch is back."

"What?!" The fairy stopped her buzzing about and turned to North with a look of fear. Sandy created an image above his head, somewhat of a scrawny looking face.

"Great way to start a meeting." The sarcasm in the Australian accent pulled a bit of annoyance out of me. Yet confusion was what I was mostly filled with.

"Who's Pitch?" I asked in a quiet tone, afraid that I would receive an unpleasant look from the others because of my lack of knowledge.

"The Boogyman" confirmed North. I've heard of the name before. The children that I would see over the years talked about a similar creature. Apparently he was the monster under the bed, the ghost in your closet, or the dark figure in the corner of the room. I've never once come to face him, but what was the big deal? From my view he seemed nothing more than just a shadow.

"Pitch is more than just shadow," added North, who I thought had read my mind for a second. "He gives nightmares to children, leaving them trembling with fear. The more children that are afraid, the stronger he gets. That is why Man in Moon made us. We made oath to protect every child, leaving them with dreams, hope, joyful memories, and wonder. But I'm afraid...that we may need more help." He looked at me with puppy eyes. I instantly knew what he meant. Without even thinking, I let my selfish side over run me.

"Oh no. Not a chance!" I shook my head as I laughed. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to commit myself for all eternity babysitting."

"Hah, I knew he wouldn't do it." I shot a glare over to the rabbit, who had been eyeing me the same way. "The brat only cares about himself anyway. There was no point in bringing him here in the first place. Him becoming a Guardian? What a joke. I wouldn't be surprised if I see a missing child tomorrow in the newspaper."

My body was fully turned to face him now with my hands clutched around my staff. "Are you saying I don't have what it takes?"

"I'm saying that you don't have the heart." He spat. "Where are you when we need the help, mate?"

I stared into his being, hoping to change the fact that what he said wasn't true. I hated to admit that he was right.

"Bunny, that's enough." Tooth intervened. Her violet eyes locked onto mine, giving an apologetic look. "Jack...we would love it if you helped us." She tried to smile, as if that would change anything.

I shook my head and laughed with irony. "No no, the kangaroo is right. What could I do if I agreed to help you? A kid would easily slip through my fingers if they were falling from a building! Not a single child in the world believes me. Even if one did, what would I be able to give them? Frost bite? Also, if that guy on the moon told you what you were made to be, why won't he tell me anything about myself? Great meeting everyone, see you all next time." Without turning back, I stormed out of the room, leaving snowflakes to fall from the ceiling. I couldn't see it, but I was able to picture everyone's faces.

**x-x**

I sat against the rock, puffing out air in frustration. God I was immature. I've been able to go about this long without worrying about being noticed, so why did it bug me now? Was it the thought of someone actually telling me that it will never happen? Whenever I see the others I can't help but be jealous. I've been trying so hard for too long, just to at least have a child hear my voice. They never have to try, which inflamed me even more.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. I was exhausted. Was there really any point in trying anymore? I just thought, since I wanted it so much, it might happen. But I've realized now that you can't always get what you want. No matter how hard you try.

"My my, I've never seen you look so defeated, Frost."

A shiver traveled down my spine. For the first time in forever I was cold. Frozen in place. I turned around to see a tall, dark, slim figure towering over me. His clothes were black as night, and his dark hair was slicked back. His skin had an ashy grey colour to it, as if he were a dead corpse. Jumping to my feat, I held my ground, not showing any fear.

"Who are...you?" I asked. My face may have been tough looking, but my voice sure didn't match it.

"Oh come now, I'm sure you've heard of me." His gold eyes flickered with anticipation on what I was going to say next.

I swallowed. Not because I was scared, but because I knew who he was. The king of darkness himself.

"Pitch Black.."

**I know this doesn't make sense at all, and my words are everywhere, but I'm suffering from extreme writers block right now ahaha...**


	2. The Agreement

**Ayyeeee, so yeah. I'm starting to come up with something, it's kind of there. I have to say this is gonna be my least favourite fanfic xD but yeah, anyway please enjoy, and if you have the time please leave a review ;)**

"Don't bother me. I'm not in the mood." I began on my way again, walking away from him. Not long after he began to join me, hands behind his back.

"But I think you may be interested in what I have to say, Jack." A smirk rose in one of the corners of his face, showing white teeth. Funny, I thought they would be black as well.

"No thanks." I tried to cut the conversation short, knowing that if I did stop to listen, it would only cause more trouble. I quickened my pace to try and leave him behind, but instead to my surprise, I was the one being dragged along.

"Do you know why people don't believe in you?" His question caused me to stumble. I looked at him with curiosity. How did he know what I was going through? How did he know the reason? Why did he even bother to tell me? There was something not right about this. My subconscious was eating at me, begging me to ask the man why, and take in all he had to say. Yet I knew that he was going to ask something in return.

"What's the catch?" I turned to him with half-lidded eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"There is no catch, Frost. Just thought I'd help a fellow spirit in need." His laughter was rough and cold. Help a fellow spirit my ass.

"I know for a fact that if I listen to you, it's gonna cost me. So you might as well tell me what it is." I crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently. He glared down at me in frustration.

"You lack something, Jack. Something that could..._help _your situation, per say. I can tell your way of thinking is not helping you at all, seeing that you were crying a moment ago." I hated it when people saw me in those kinds of states. It made me feel weak and useless.

"So what do you suppose it is? Since you seem to already know so much." I was getting tired of this. But this could be my last chance.

"Children are not afraid of you, Frost. Fear is what you need to use, to control those tiny mortals. It has taken the Guardians years to achieve what they have now. But for me? Less than a week to have children trembling in between my fingers. Fear is something that comes naturally to children. If you join me, I can promise you that together we can create a world that will fall under our reign. Children will finally know who you are! Who Jack Frost is! There is something powerful inside of you, Jack. You shouldn't let the Guardians be the one holding you back on what you were born to do." The gold in his eyes were burning with excitement.

From this point on, I wasn't sure anymore. This wasn't the type of person I should be meeting in this state of mind. His words rang in my ears, repeating over and over. Maybe he was right. Whatever I have been doing now is failing miserably, and the Guardians weren't helping at all the moment. Should I give him a chance? Was I really that desperate? __

You don't need him!

I know, but-

_This isn't what you want. What would the Guardians think if they found out?_

Would they even care? I'm no use to them anyway, and it seems like Pitch is giving me more of an opportunity than I ever had for the past century.

I had made my decision, but if anything gets too out of hand, I'm out of there.

"If I do this, no one will get hurt. Right?" I looked up at him, in hope that I would see some sort of a gentle smile. He did give me a smile, but it was sinister.

"You do realize that if you agree to this, you _will _be working for me. Some unpleasant things are going to happen that you won't be proud of, but it will all be worth it in the end." He noticed my uneasiness and placed his mouth next to my ear. "Just think of it. Children will be chanting your name all around the world, Jack. No longer will you have to hide behind their shadows as if you didn't even exist. Come with me."

_Chanting your name in fear._

Shut up.

_There will be no turning back if you do it._

Leave me alone...

_Someone is going to get hurt._

I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! You don't know what I've been through! I've been the one who is HURTING! And it's about time that it was their turn to know what true pain is.

I turned to stare at him, looking up with a forced smile. He glanced down at me with the similar look, seeing as how in the end I took on his offer.

"Count me in."

**Ooohohohohohh. Something's going on with Jack. Probably he snapped? I know this one was very short, but I promise it will get bigger (even though I've said that in the last chapter)**


End file.
